


Obedience

by FoxGivenBlank



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Baking, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV gender neutral reader, Teasing, face fucking, gender neutral reader, responsible dom, safe sane consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGivenBlank/pseuds/FoxGivenBlank
Summary: You had a long day at work and Felix finds a way to make your night better.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveisFFandLattes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/gifts).



> This is a request fill for Loveisffandlattes. She wanted fluffy Felix, and apparently I am incapable of not adding smut in!
> 
> This has only been lightly edited/reviewed so please let me know if I missed anything in the story, or if I need to add any tags.
> 
> Enjoy!

I closed the front door with a soft click as I stumbled into the flat, letting my coat and work bag thump to the floor. I toed off my shoes and shuffled into the kitchen, flicking on the light. My head hit the counter-top in front of me with a groan, fingers rubbing harshly against my forehead as I leaned my tired body against the cupboards, elbows resting on the cold surface. The faint sounds of laughing and high pitched screaming drifted out from Felix’s office and I huffed a laugh at how silly he sounded from this side of the camera.

My eyes wandered across the counter to the fruit basket, not feeling up to prepping or cooking anything, but sighed as I spied only a sprouting head of garlic and an overly brown banana. Walking over to the fridge revealed a similarly sorry state, there wasn’t even any meat and cheese to make a sandwich; and a quick check of the pantry showed that there wasn’t any bread to make a sandwich with anyway. I let an exasperated scoff tumble from my lips as I thumped my head against the counter again; tired and hungry but in no mood to investigate the most likely similarly empty freezer for any other meal options.

I jumped when I felt hands creep around my middle, tugging me back into a warm chest. A sigh left me as I relaxed back into the hard planes of his torso, my own hands reaching down to entwine our fingers as his chin rested on my head.

“Hey, Felix, didn’t know you were done for the day,” my fingers traced the callouses on his hand, finally starting to feel the tension headache dissipating. Felix let out a quiet laugh, tugging his hand out of the ticklish hold and hoisting me up into his arms as he twirled me around. I giggled at the twirl and turned around to hug him properly once my feet were back on the floor. My fingers gripped his sweatshirt tightly as I burrowed my face into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around my shoulders and one of his hands start combing gently through my hair.

“Well, I’m not exactly done yet, I havn’t edited anything, but I wanted to come out and see you before I missed you again,” I lifted my head from his chest to look up at his bright blue eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks from the admission. My lips twitched into a smile before I thumped my face down against his chest again, groaning.

“Feeeeeee, we don’t have any food in the kitchen,” I whined and looked back up at his face, pouting. Felix’s eyebrows closed together and his mouth pursed in confusion.

“Nothing? I could have swore we had something in the fridge,” I shook my head slowly, hands smoothing and rubbing against the soft fabric of his hoodie.

“Nope. I looked and we don’t even have the stuff for sandwiches, what have you been eating anyway?” Felix shrugged before he frowned and squinted toward the fridge and then back at me; fishing his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it.

“Thai food?” I shake my head, making a face.

“We already ordered that this week, how about pizza?”

“I could go for some pizza.”

“I want to get two so we can have food in the fridge, you good with that?” Felix nodded distractedly as his fingers flew across his phone, submitting our order to the local pizza shop. He locked his phone with a shutter snap and slipped it back into his pocket before ambling back over to me and kissing my forehead.

I let out a short laugh, “Can’t believe we ran out of food, how did we go through all of it?”

Felix shrugged, “Well, when was the last time we actually went to the store?” He poked at my cheek and gave a cheeky grin, “When would I have time to go to the store anyway? I’m so busy working all the time after all,” he spun away from my swipe with a cackle and I tried my best to keep my own smile off my face.

“Oh my god, Felix! You don’t even have to leave the flat, you could just order groceries!” I lost the battle and let out a few helpless giggles before clearing my throat and trying to send a stern look his way.

“Hey, how about while we wait for the pizza to be delivered, we make some cookies. I know you’re tired, but it’s the holidays!” Felix’s face was split by his wide smile, eyes sparkling at the thought of homemade cookies.

“That would be nice, but I’ll have to find a simple recipe since we have limited ingredients…” I send a playful glare his way as I pulled out my own phone and started searching for a quick cookie recipe that I could make with the limited ingredients we had. I peeked into the pantry again, and luckily we still had flour and sugar and somehow even vanilla extract.

“When did we buy vanilla?” Felix shrugged as he watched me from his slightly slumped position against the counter. He wasn’t the one that usually went shopping so it was most likely from me but I couldn’t remember buying it. I should just be glad of the good fortune that meant I could potentially make sugar cookies. A quick check of the fridge showed we had just enough butter to make one batch of sugar cookies and I made a quiet noise of elation when I found we even had sprinkles. Felix snickered and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I finished lugging out the ingredients, scale and the large mixing bowl to an empty stretch of counter, nudging Felix over with my shoulder and making an exaggerated kissy face at him. I spluttered when he decided to tickle my sides and I pouted at him, fighting the tug of a smile. “Hey now, if you want cookies…” Felix put his hands up in surrender and stepped back from the counter, allowing me the room to finally mix the cookies he wanted.

I finished weighing the ingredients and mixed the cookie dough together while Felix shuffled closer and hugged me from behind. I squirmed in his hold as he tried to distract me with his wandering hands, swatting him away as I giggled.

“Finally,” Felix muttered, digging a finger into the dough and dancing away from my hands as I tried to smack him, both of us laughing. He smirked at me as he licked the dough from his finger and let out a quiet groan, I swallowed, eyes tracking his tongue as he popped his finger out of his mouth. My eyes darted back up to his eyes and I blushed. I reached behind me to grab a handful of flour and threw it at his black sweatshirt, grinning at his look of shock, trying to ignore the heat in my abdomen.

I yelped as Felix gripped my waist and spun me around, tucking me close to his chest as he tickled me. Giggles bubbled out of me as I squirmed in his hold, hands scrabbling at his biceps and knees squeezing against his hips to brace myself and attempt to turn the tables back on him.

I gasped as Felix surged forward and forced our lips together. My hands drifted from his biceps to tighten in his hair, tugging him closer as he pinned me to the counter. Felix kept his left hand gripping my hip and slid his right hand to my ass; grabbing it and grinding his rapidly hardening member into my core. I let out a whine as he swiped his tongue teasingly against my lower lip before gently sinking his teeth in. My hands trembled and flexed in his hair, torn between tugging him closer and squirming away.

A short moan broke free as Felix finally dominated my mouth with his tongue and his left hand moved to grip my hair and wrench my head back. I broke the kiss with a groan, breath stuttering out of my chest as Felix moved to nip and suck love bites down my throat, rocking our hips together teasingly.

I writhed and arched my back when Felix bit down hard on my collarbone, his hands tightening their hold on me. “What do you want?” his voice whispered, breath teasing my throat. I whined, chest heaving with pants and gasps with every scrape of his teeth or swipe of his tongue. A shiver wracked my frame as Felix rubbed his beard against my raw skin and licked a stripe up my neck, stopping at my ear and I could feel his grin as he nipped at my earlobe, “I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you want.”

“I want—I want to please you, please, please, please—“ his groan rumbled through his chest and into my trembling body. Felix drew away slowly, leaving one last nip on my raw throat before unhooking my legs from his hips and setting me on the floor. His hand brushed my cheek, one thumb caressing my lower lip. I let my tongue slip out and swipe against his thumb; my eyes wide as I stared up at him, cheeks flushed and love bites covering my throat.

Felix’s eyes darkened as he moved his hands to my shoulders, gently pressing down until I dropped to my knees before him. My hands gripped my knees as I relaxed back onto my heels, face tilted upward. His eyes were lidded, pupils consuming the normally brilliant blue eyes. His fingers worked quickly to unbutton and shove down his jeans and pants, sighing in relief as his erection bobbed free of the confining material. My eyes tracked the bounce before darting back up to Felix’s face, right hand making an aborted movement toward him.

“Can you keep your hands to yourself, or do you need a restraint?” his voice rasped, right hand slowly stroking his cock, left hand braced on the counter as he hunched over me. My tongue darted across my lower lip before I shook my head.

“I can keep them to myself, I promise, please…” his smirk caused me to reflexively swallow, fingers tightening even more on my knees.

“Well, you know what’ll happen if you don’t, and neither of us wants that,” I shook my head quickly, though I doubted that he would mind if he had to punish me. I dropped my mouth open and looked up at Felix through my eyelashes, a whine slipping free as I waited for permission. He leered down at my eager face and brought the head of his cock to my open mouth, tracing my lower lip and snickered when I shuddered, eyelids fluttering as I did my best to stay still. I whined again, why was he teasing me?

I moaned in delight as Felix finally pressed his cock into my mouth, my eyes staring up into his as his right hand moved to grip my jaw. I tongued the head as Felix slowly pushed it in, wrapping my lips around his girth, fingers twitching against my knees. Felix stopped halfway, the leaking head resting on the back of my tongue and saliva starting to dribble out of my mouth and down my chin. His hand on my cheek flexed and tilted my head back further, stretching my neck and back in slight discomfort as my eyes fluttered and glazed over. I felt a soft tap on my cheek and brought my gaze up to Felix’s.

“Hey now, keep your eyes on me, you know better. You’ve been such a good girl so far with your hands, I don’t want to punish you for this,” he smoothed his thumb over my cheek until I nodded, eyes losing their glaze as I fought to stay focused on his face. Once Felix was sufficiently convinced that I was present again, he resumed his tortuously slow slide into my throat. I tried to relax and take slow breathes through my nose but still gagged on his length as it crept into my throat, eyes watering as I kept staring at Felix’s face. “There we go, you’re taking me so well,” he murmured at me and stroked my cheek again.

He gave a soft moan as he sheathed his full cock in my throat, right hand tightly gripping my jaw as he watched the tears drip from my lashes as I choked and gagged. Felix drew his cock out slowly and I gasped and spluttered heaving breathes before he started slowly fucking my face, taking care not to go as deep as that first initial thrust.

My fingernails dug into my knees as I tried to stay present while Felix fucked my throat, fighting the urge to grab and hold his legs for stability. I moaned around him, eyes rolling up into my head as his hand slid up to tighten in my hair for added leverage.

I whined when Felix started to quicken his thrusts, drool now streaming from my mouth as I tried to lick and suck on the head. His hips stuttered and he rumbled out a growl as my teeth lightly scrapped on the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Helvete, älskling,” Felix panted, halting his thrusts and letting me lick and suck at his head. He let out another rumbling growl as he gripped my head with both his hands and thrust his cock back in, setting a punishing pace. “You want me to cum don’t you? Well?” I choked out a moan, begging Felix with my eyes as I squirmed from my kneeling position on the floor before him. 

He grit his teeth as he stared down at me, watching his cock slid effortlessly down my throat, the tears clinging to my eyelashes and the flush staining my cheeks. Felix slowly dragged his cock out of my mouth and let the head rest on my lower lip, snickering at me while I whined.

“I’m going to come down your throat, and if you spill a drop… Well, you might not be coming tonight, or for a while,” Felix stared down at me warningly and shrugged, “But it is up to you of course.” I shivered at his tone and let out a trembling breath as I waited to receive him again. He smirked and bit down on his bottom lip as he resumed his previous speed, pistoning his hips to choke me with his cock. My eyes rolled back in my head as I eagerly waited for him to finish inside my mouth. 

Felix’s harsh pants filled my ears and his grip tightening even further in my hair before he let out a deep grunt and I felt his cock twitch on my tongue. I moaned as I tasted the first splash of his cum, making sure to swallow down all of it, not wanting to waste a single drop and trying my hardest to avoid incurring any punishment.

Felix let his cock slip from my mouth and I followed it, licking and cleaning off any remaining mess. The whimper that escaped him as he gently pushed my head away went directly to my core and I whined, squirming on the floor.

“Felix, please,” I begged, I could hardly think straight through my arousal and I had followed all of the rules! His chuckle cut through some of the daze and his predatory grin caused me to shiver in desire and worry, he was looking decidedly mischievous…

He took his time to tuck himself back into his pants and jeans before kneeling next to me. I sighed and slumped toward him as he kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. A knock at the door caused me to jump in his hold and I looked up at his in confusion.

“Did you already forget we ordered pizza?” I flushed in embarrassment, as I did actually forget we had ordered pizza. He laughed and rose up off the floor before sauntering to the door to collect the pizza. I slumped against the cupboards, still feeling overly warm and aroused. I smiled at Felix as he carried the two steaming pizzas into the kitchen and held up my hands, pouting when he didn’t immediately help me up.

Felix rolled his eyes and hoisted me up gently from the floor, hugging me close and kissing the top of my head. I melted into his embrace, slowly swaying with him.

“Now, can you wait until after we eat for your reward, like good pet?”


End file.
